1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydrogen gas supply system for a hydrogen engine and a method of supplying hydrogen gas to the hydrogen gas supply system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently a so-called hydrogen engine has attracted special interest as a clean engine which emits only water. (For example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 62(1987)-279264.)
However there remain various problems to be overcome in order to put such a hydrogen engine into practical use.
For example, since hydrogen gas is generally distributed in a high pressure vessel and the fill quantity per volume is small, the transportation cost becomes high and the price becomes higher than gasoline which can be transported in a liquid state.
Further in the case of a vehicle having a limited space, the quantity of hydrogen gas which can be carried by the vehicle is limited and accordingly the vehicle must be frequently replenished with hydrogen gas. However in the present condition, facilities for replenishing hydrogen gas are not enough, which obstructs popularization of the hydrogen engines.